Broken Souls
by SilverMoon2465
Summary: Anya was alone before they woke her up. A forgotten Sokovian experiment, she was excluded from the world through one of the hardest times of her country. Invited to join the Avengers Initiative, she bears the burden of having her new team fall apart and falling in love with the one person who could heal or destroy her heart. BuckyXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Alright. What do you see?"

The noisy market street couldn't block out the focus of the five or six members waiting with their eyes trained for trouble. Three of them, all women, were positioned at an outdoor cafe, stances relaxed but hearts beating fast.

"Standard beat-cops. Small station. Quiet street." Wanda's voice echoed in the intercom as she took a sip from her white coffee cup. "It's a good target."

Steve spoke again from his position in a nearby hotel room, the view high enough to watch the streets below for any sign of trouble. "There's an ATM on the south corner which means…"

"Cameras." Wanda finished, brushing her nose so her voice would go unnoticed by the citizens around her.

"Cross streets both ways."

"So, compromised escape routes." Steve was testing her, wanting to see what their summer of training had taught her.

"Means our guy isn't afraid to be seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out." Steve shuffled through some newspapers on the desk beside him. Some were recent and some older but all related to the same terrorist organization, run by a man he knew all too well. He went back to the window.

"See that Range Rover halfway up the block?"

"Yeah, the red one? It's cute."

Natasha joined the conversation, sitting across the cafe watching another connecting street. "It's also bulletproof which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us."

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda took another sip of her coffee, giving a slight grin.

Natasha raised her eyebrow. "Well you're not the only one and looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature."

Another voice entered the conversation. "Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid." Sam was walking along the roof of the same hotel Steve was positioned in, suited up with his special wings.

Natasha smirked. "Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?"

Steve came back on the com. "Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him. Anya, how are you holding up?"

One member of the group had remained silent throughout the reporting. Anastasia Belikov was the newest member of the Avengers training program and most mysterious. With long dark hair and fairly tan skin, she sat alone at the cafe in between Wanda and Natasha. She appeared fragile looking with a more delicate feature and her big dark brown eyes nearly melted any person staring into them, but Natasha and Wanda were both on the outside to protect the other people from her, not vice versa. Her powers were still underdeveloped, resulting of course from her unfortunate background but after spending the last several months training alongside of Wanda with Steve and Natasha, the team decided to take her along for her first official mission. Steve and Natasha had both grown particularly attached to her.

"I am doing fine." She held an accent similar to that of Wanda, strong yet held a certain light note to it which made it all the more enticing. Everything about her screamed beautiful, she was small yet sexy and the people who knew her knew not to mess with her after seeing what she is capable of.

Steve spoke up again. "Alright, Anya. Stick close to the team, this is your first mission so no hero moments alright? Use your power to knock them out and try not to get hurt."

She took a sip of her coffee as she joked lightly. "It will take a lot for someone to hurt me."

Steve gave a slight smile. "Well let's hope you remain that confident. Alright team, once again, don't lose our lead."

Sam scoffs. "If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us."

Loud honking suddenly came from a particularly crowded section of the square. A garbage truck was driving quite recklessly for its crowded surroundings.

"Sam," Steve ordered. "See that garbage truck? Tag it."

A special compartment quickly unfolded itself from the back of Sam's suit and a tiny metal device popped out and took off in the sky, zooming over to the truck in notice.

Sam spoke a command into his earpiece and the metal device flew underneath the garbage truck and scanned it for contents.

"That trucks loaded for max weight. And the driver's armed."

"It's a battering ram." Natasha realized.

"Go now." Steve's command was sudden and purposeful.

"What?" Wanda said caught off guard. Anya looked up to see Sam take a giant leap off of the building, spreading out his wings and diving down at the truck.

"He's not hitting the police."

The garbage truck picked up speed as it zoomed towards one building in particular: The Institute For Infectious Disease.

Anya could only watch as the driver opened the door and dived out, rolling on the ground as the truck went over the speed bump, flipping up in the air and sailing forward to crash into the facility's gates. Chaos bursts into action as two yellow vans screech into the compound. The trunks open and several masked men carrying machine guns jumped out, firing at the workers at the facility. One man in particular walked through them, barking orders and pointing out routes.

The masked men shot at the windows, sending gas bombs into the building to rid of any people on the inside. Once the area was down, the man lead a small team of soldiers inside, leaving the rest of the men outside on guard duty.

Steve suddenly dropped from the sky, landing on his shield taking out one of the men before proceeding onto the others.

"Body armor, AR-15s." He said into his com. "I make seven hostiles."

Sam swooped out of the sky, taking down a man before pulling out a handgun and shooting another one.

"I make five."

Wanda came in next, followed by Anya and together they used their energy to knock another man out.

"Four." Said Wanda.

Sam sent his personalized air drone over to the building to do a body scan.

"Rumlow's on the third floor."

"Anya," Steve started. "Just like we practiced."

"What about the gas?" Her face remained neutral as she assessed the situation.

"You and Wanda get it out."

Steve then walked over to a car, and Anya used her power to launch him up into the building so he could find Rumlow.

Anya focused on the gas, working with Wanda to pull the dangerous gas out of the building and sent it up into the atmosphere as Sam protected their backs.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon." Steve's voice was urgent.

Natasha grabbed her motorbike and raced off after the men. "I'm on it."

She jumped off allowing her bike to knock one of them over before proceeding to take out the rest.

As she fought, Anya suddenly emerged and used her energy to send a man flying behind her. She slowly walked over to Natasha who was taking on Rumlow, but was overtaken and forced down one of the tanks with a grenade curtesy of Rumlow.

Closing her eyes, Anya focused on where Natasha was trapped and created a shield around her, protecting her from the explosion. She then threw the back door out allowing Natasha to escape.

Rumlow hopped in a car and drove off, heading into the crowded city.

"Sam, he's in an AMV driving north." Steve was calling the rest of the gang over so they could follow him.

When it had reached the busiest section of the town, the truck rammed into a few cars before lodging itself in some fruit stand. The doors flew open and several men in black jumped off and raced off in different directions.

Sam was the first to reach the spot, landing on a platform and overlooking the square.

"I've got four. They're splitting up."

Natasha was the next to arrive, ditching her motorbike and hopping on top of the cars as she sprinted towards the men. "I've got the two on the left."

Steve headed to the car, noticing the loose items on the ground. "They ditched their gear. It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload."

A small bomb latched on to his shield, and he barley had time to throw his shield up before it exploded, sending his shield off out of his reach.

Suddenly, he was smashed in from behind, throwing his to the ground in a painful fall. Anya arrived with Wanda and she stood ready to defend Steve as Rumlow advanced at him.

Rumlow continued to hit Steve, throwing him through the crowd of panicked people. Anya felt her energy creep up inside of her, threatening to break out as she watched her friend fight. She tried taking deep breaths, spreading out a thin wave of energy to pinpoint Natasha's location who was currently in a three-way gun point with the vial.

Her energy started piling around her in blue wisps, Anya clenched her fists trying to keep her power at bay. She couldn't help her friends in this state.

Wanda grabbed her wrist, noticing her spike in energy.

"Anya, now is not the time for this. You have to remember your control. Steve needs us."

Anya noticed how Steve was turning the battle around, returning the punches until Rumlow was forced to his knees in defeat.

Something wasn't right. The way Rumlow was smiling at Steve sent a chilling feeling in Anya. Her energy refocused and she started walking over to them. The way Rumlow was talking was causing Steve to get angry, she knew that. Steve never got angry unless it was a personal matter.

In a split moment, there was a shift of energy that left Anya. Rumlow exploded as her energy surrounded him and she grit her teeth in agony at the pure raw power she was trying to contain. Her vision was going blurry and she was afraid she couldn't contain it when Wanda jumped in and helped. Together the two starting lifting the blast up in the air away from the crowd when Anya collapsed, her energy returned to her body as the blast detonated at the side of a building, causing the whole floor to explode in a wave of glass and bodies.

Wanda gasped and covered her mouth at the sheer terror that had just occurred.

"Anya! Anya! Can you hear me?" Steve rushed over to her body on the ground and lifted her up in his arms as she softly cried, unable to face her own mistake.

Natasha spoke. "Sam, we need Fire and Rescue on the south side of the building."

Anya kept shaking her head, crying harder as she heard the screams around her, burying her face into Steve's chest, hoping to block out the sound.

 ***If you like this story or have any suggestions, please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

_The world was blank, a swirling orb in a never-ending cycle. There was no change, no thought, only stillness. She couldn't remember life outside of her mind. Something was there, she knew it but she couldn't place what it was. There were blank faces swirling around her, calling out to her but she could never reach them._

 _"_ _Anastasia? Anya? Can you hear me?"_

 _A voice broke through her thoughts, small and distant, it grew in power as it spoke again._

 _"_ _Anastasia, it's time for you to wake up. Can you open your eyes for me?"_

"Eleven Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos, when the attack occurred."

Steve watched in sorrow as the Wakandan King spoke of the explosion. As the television spoke of justice and innocent lives, Steve shut it off, unable to bear the sight of it any longer.

He paused as he heard a faint noise coming from the back of the house, another television was turned on also focusing on the matter, and he knew just what room it was coming from.

"What legal authority do enhanced individuals like Anya Barstow and Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeria?

The television shut off and Wanda turned around from her seat on the bed to face Steve. Anya was next to her, face blank as she stared off out the window.

"It's my fault." Wanda broke the silence.

"That's not true." Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Turn the TV back on, they're being very specific."

Anya stood up and walked towards the window, only showing her back to the other two. "Wanda, you know that it wasn't your fault." Anya stated. "I was the one who wasn't able to hold the shield. If I could have kept it up, no one should have died."

"Anya.." Steve walked over to her. "I should have clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it. You too, Wanda." He stepped closer. "Rumlow mentioned a close friend of mine and all of the sudden I was a 16-year-old again, in Brooklyn. And people died. It's on me."

"It's on all of us." Wanda spoke from the bed.

Anya slowly turned around and faced Steve, her long hair was pushed behind her ears and her eyes were strong, showing the deep color with her hidden pain.

"This job," Steve put his arm on her shoulder, "We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody." He paused, going over his next words. "If we can't find a way to life with that, the next time… maybe nobody gets saved."

They were suddenly interrupted as Vision emerged through the wall, dressed in dress pants and a button down vest.

"Vis!" Wanda exclaimed. "We talked about this."

"Yes but the door was open so I assumed that.." Vision stopped rambling when we saw Steve and Anya.

"Captain Rodgers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving."

Steve nodded. "Thank you, we'll be right down."

Vision awkwardly stood before pointing with his hand, "I'll use the door."

Vision stopped right before exiting. "Oh and apparently he's brought a guest."  
"We know who it is?" Steve asked."

"The Secretary of State."

Wanda stood up. "I can go if you want to spend a minute alone with Anya." She paused. "Though I wouldn't take too long because I have a feeling this is important."

Steve smiled. "Thank you, Wanda." Anya just nodded as the fellow Sokovian left the room.

"Anya you need to talk to me." Steve started. "I can't help you unless you open up to me. We use to talk all the time remember? After Wanda found you in Sokovia, you entered our training program against the recommendation of the government and we were able to connect."

"Rumlow was telling you about Bucky, wasn't he."

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes he was. But this doesn't mean ––"

Anya stared into his eyes, hers softening as she took his hand. "I am sorry about your friend, Steve. I know how much he means to you. I will try to get better but how can I when all I can think about is the fact that I might be taken away and locked up again like they did to experiment on me."

"You, Wanda, and Pieter all went through hell in those experiments. And because your powers were stronger, they didn't take you out of hibernation like they did the twins. You've only had a couple months of experiencing the real world. We were wrong to try and throw you into this fight before you were ready."

Anya leaned in and wrapped her arms around Steve, wanting the closeness of her friend for comfort. "I have to accept what I am, and I don't want to hide anymore or be afraid of my powers. But I can help. I can, and I want to."

Steve chuckled as he stroked her hair softly. "You've always been a fighter. But we should probably meet up with the others. Secretary Ross doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Don't let them take me."

"I won't." Steve promised.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack and dropped right in the middle of my backswing…" The team gathered around the conference table as Secretary Ross went on to explain how his accident showed him perspective in life.

"The world owes the Avengers an unplayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives," he paused, "but while a great many people see you as heroes… there are some who would prefer the word 'vigilantes'."

Natasha leaned forward. "And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?"

"How about 'dangerous'."

Anya lowered her eyes as he continued. "How would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose, and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?"

The team remained in silence as the Secretary of State walked over to the screen behind him and began to play footage from the previous world disasters.

"New York."

The first scene played where the chitari were crashing into the busy skyscrapers of the city. People were screaming as the Hulk jumped over the cameraman, causing loose debris to bury him.

Rooney looked down and the rest of the team shifted uncomfortably.

Secretary Ross continued.

"Washington D.C."

The giant helicopters crashed into the bay, flaming with thick black smoke covering the sky. Anya noticed how Sam flinched at the sight of people getting doused with water caused by the crashing ships.

"Sokovia."

The large city being lifted into the air as people ran desperately for their lives. Anya had been in hibernation during that time, but was saddened because this had been her home and her best friend and Wanda's brother had died during this fight.

"Lagos."

The painfully familiar scene of last month was replayed on the giant screen. People were being carted off in ambulances while others lay unmoving on the ground.

Pain shook Anya as she and Wanda were once again shown their failure. It was her fault, Anya thought, she had lost control and she couldn't contain the powerful energy inside of her. She had caused the terrible accident, she was the one to blame.

When she had come out of that hibernation, she was dumbfounded. Hydra had promised that she would have been wakened alongside the twins, being a team and sharing combat. She was so hurt and confused when Wanda had to tearfully explain why Pieter wasn't there. When she had arrived at the training center she only had Wanda until Steve took her under his wing. He was the one who had brought her out of her shell, showed her the beauty to her power rather than destruction and gave her a purpose for continuing to use her abilities.

She had too much energy, that was her flaw. She lacked the strength to keep herself under control, she lacked the ability to save lives, she had to face the guilt for the rest of her life over the innocent lives that had been lost in Lagos.

"That's enough."

Steve placed a hand on Anya as he glared at the Secretary.

Secretary Ross stared him down before continuing on his lecture. "For the past four years you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate." He paused before stepping closer to his assistant. "But I think we have a solution."

Grabbing a thick bound packet, he handed it directly to Wanda. "The Sokovian Accords. Approved by 177 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

The Avengers were formed to make the world a better place." Steve cut in. " I feel that we've done that."

Secretary Ross smirked sarcastically. "Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences." He motioned at Wanda and then over to Anya. "These ladies were responsible for the mass explosion that killed several people last month. When Anya came into the program, the government positioned to have her under their watch and only out of respect from the team did we allow her to join your initiative."

"You can't blame her for that explosion," Natasha protested. "Rumlow was the cause of it and she and Wanda saved countless lives."

"And countless lives were lost." Secretary Ross began again. "Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

Rooney waved his hand around trying to understand. "So, there are contingencies."

Ross nodded. "Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. With these Accords, it also states that Anastasia Barstow will be admitted under the governments control for a closer watch until we can determine she isn't a threat."

Steve put his arm on Anya's arm. "So you mean you could use Anya for your own personal gain to experiment on her."

Steve glanced back at Tony, who had remained silence throughout the entire ordeal.

Ross smirked but made no comment. "Talk it over."

As Secretary Ross was heading for the exit, Natasha spoke up. "And if we come to a decision you don't like?"

Ross had a somber glare. "Then you retire." And he exited.

Cut to ten minutes of angry discussion, the Avengers were still arguing over the matter. An obvious split was beginning to form between the team.

As Steve read in detail what the Accords were constricting, Rooney and Sam were arguing behind him.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor." Rooney was debating. "Which is one more than you have."

"So let's say we agree to this thing.." Sam said. "How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals."

"117 contries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like 'No, that's cool. We got it.'"

"How long are you going to play both side." Sam asked frustratedly.

Vision cut in. "I have an equation."

Sam scoffed. "Oh this will clear it up."

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man," Vision began, "the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

Steve raises his eyebrow. "Are you saying it's our fault?"

Vision countered, "I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict…breeds catastrophe. Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom." Rooney had a smug look on his face as he looked back over to Sam.

"Tony." Natasha started, looking over at him as he lay on the chair with a hand over his face. "Your being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal."

"It's cause he's already made up his mind," Steve suggested.

"Boy, you know me so well." Stark got out of his chair. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." He walked over to the adjoining kitchen before saying sarcastically. "That's whats going on, Steve, just pain. It's discomfort. Whose putting coffee grounds in the disposal?" He stalks back over to the table. "Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?"

Placing his phone down, the opened up a holographic screen showing a picture of a young man on it.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, had a floor-level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind the desk. See the world. Maybe be of service." Tony angrily scrubbed the coffee cup in his hand. "Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor." Tony scoffed. "Guess where. Sokovia."

The team was silent as the somber mood refilled the air.

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose." Tony continued. "We won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." Tony took a slow sip of his coffee before placing it back on the table and walking over to the team. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less were no better than the bad guys."

"Tony," Steve cut in. "If someone dies on your watch, you don't give up."

Tony raised his shoulders. "Who said we're giving up?"

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame."

"I'm sorry, Steve." Rhoney interrupted. "That is dangerous arrogant. This is the United Nations we are talking about. Its not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA."

"No," Steve said. "But it's run by people with agendas and agendas change."

"That's good." Tony walked over to Steve. "That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing."

"Tony, you chose to do that," Steve emphasized. "You heard what Secretary Ross said about Anya. They are going to take her choices away and keep her locked up as an experiment monkey."

Anya flinched at his words.

"Ross was just exaggerating to try and get under your skin."

Steve raised his eyebrow. "You honestly believe that? If we sign this, we all surrender our right to choose."

Tony looked away as Steve continued, the rest of the team listening with contorted emotions on their faces. "What if they send us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

"If we don't do this now," Tony said slowly, "it's going to be done to us later. That's the fact, that's the truth."

"So you're saying they'll come for me?" Anya's dark eyes were soft with emotion.

Tony instantly softened. "We would protect you. I would not let Secretary Ross anywhere near you."

"But how can you say that?" Anya stood up, finally taking part in the conversation. "Even if it's not talking about me, they can't have the power to make those decisions over people. We are all unique and special and have the right values in our heart. I don't trust government's motives. They lied to me before in Sokovia when I signed up for the experiments and I doubt it would be any different in this situation."

"Anya." Natasha started, "We know you and we know that Sokovia was not yours and Wanda's fault. We would protect you but I feel that maybe Tony's right." Tony gives her a questionable look. "If we had one hand on the wheel, we could still steer. If we take it off…"

"Aren't you the same women who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam interrupted.

"I'm just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"Focus up." Tony leaned onto the table. "I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you agree with me —"

"I want to take it back now."

"No, no, no." Tony wagged his finger. "You can't retract it."

Meanwhile, Wanda had leaned over to Anya and was whispering in her ear. "The team would never let Ross take you, Tony would make sure of that."

"How can you be so sure?" Anya countered. "How can you be sure they won't do the same for you?"

Wanda was silent for a moment before speaking. "I don't agree in these Accords either, but I have no place else to go, same as you. We have to trust our team to keep us safe."

Anya leaned over and grasped Wanda's hand.

Steve's phone suddenly buzzed and as he grabbed it you could hear Tony's sarcastic comments in the back.

"Okay, case closed. I win."

Anya instantly noticed the pain emerge in Steve's face as he read through the text. Pain over a deeper emotion of loss and suffering.

"I have to go." Steve stood up abruptly. Dropping the Accords, he stalked over, grabbed Anya by the arm and together they walked out together.

"What is it?" Anya asked quietly as Steve lead her down the hall over to the vehicles.

"It's Peggy." Steve's voice faltered. "She's gone. And I'm not leaving you back there with those people. You'll be safe with me."

Anya leaned over and grabbed Steve's hand, comforting her friend as she noticed the obvious pain coming from his stature.

 ***Please leave a review if you liked this story and want more or if you have any suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Wanda, what happened? How could this have happened?" The two women were alone in the room. Wanda gently stroked Anya's hair as she sobbed into her chest._

 _"_ _Pietro, why him? Why did this happen, I was suppose to be with you two. Why did they leave me in there?"_

 _"_ _Shhhh…." Wanda let a tear slip down her cheek at the mention of her brother's name. The two were the only ones left, the only one's from the horrible experiments that had forever changed their lives._

 _Anya glanced up, her eyes red with tears. "I won't let anyone else die." Her jaw hardened. "I can't lose anyone else. You are my family, Pietro was my family as well. Please, no one else."_

 _Wanda looked away. "I can't promise you that, my sparrow. But the Avengers are our family now. We look out for each other and always have each others backs."_

Many people attended the funeral of Margret Carter. Anya sat quietly next to Sam as Steve slowly carried the coffin down the isle with a small team of others. She didn't even have to see the hard lines on his face to know that he was hurting. When she had first came out of her hibernation, Steve had shared his similar experience of waking up a certain time later to see people he loved and cared about gone. It was comforting to hear how he still had Peggy, it had brought a certain relief to hear that not everyone was gone. But it also allowed her to realize how much Peggy meant to him and how her being alive was one of his main reasons for fighting.

Sam had flown out to London when he heard about the funeral. He wanted to support Steve and with the situation going on back at headquarters, he wanted to make it clear whose side he was on. As Steve set the casket down on the display, he made his way back to his seat. Anya quietly slipped her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaning her head on his.

The pastor began his eulogy, offering comforting words to the members of the audience of the life and successes of Margret Carter. Finishing, he tapped the microphone before saying, "And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words."

A beautiful young women came up to one of the side podiums and gave a nervous breath. Sam quickly reached over Anya and tapped Steve's shoulder. When he noticed the young women, Steve raised his eyebrows and tilted his head, nodding as if something made sense. Sam gave Anya the 'I'll explain later" look to catch her up.

"Margret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD, but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy." Shanon briefly made eye contact with Steve before continuing. "She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related."

Anya widened her eyes. Well that made sense why Steve was acting all nervous, but it didn't explain the nervous tapping of his leg whenever he looked up at her.

"I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a women succeed at either. She said, compromises where you can. Where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move, it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in the eye and say, "No, you move.""

Anya squeezed Steve's hand again, knowing exactly how much he was absorbing these words that once belonged to his first love. Being at Peggy's funeral was first and foremost out of respect and love, but Anya also knew it was Steve's chance to get away from the rest of team and take his own stand against the Sokovian Accords.

The rest of the funeral proceeded quickly, everyone slowly leaving until it was just Steve standing at the isle with Anya sitting down next to him. Sam had gone to talk to an important government official outside of the room.

A lone figure walked down the isle towards them. Dressed in black, Natasha Romanoff approached the two as a friend, and not rivaling teammate.

"When I came out of the ice," Steve started, " I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out that she was alive. I was just lucky to have her."

"She had you back, too." Natasha leaned back against the pew next to Steve.

"Who else signed?"

Nat crossed her arms over her chest. "Tony, Rhodey, Vision."

"Clint?"

Natasha smirked. "Says he's retired."

"Wanda?" Anya shifted in her seat besides Steve as he spoke.

"TBD." Natasha paused. "I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet.

Steve sighed and lowered his head as Natasha continued.

"Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

Steve looked her in the eyes. "What are we giving up to do it?"

Natasha didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I can't sign it."

"I know."

Steve looked up at her. "Then what are you doing here?"

Nat tilted her head and exhaled. "I wanted you to know that I'm your friend. And I didn't want you to be alone."

She pulls Steve into a hug, embracing her old friend.

"Anya, you are also free to choose which side you are on."

The Sokovian gave a tiny smile before standing up. "Thank you, Natasha, for allowing me to make the choice. There are others that want to take that freedom from me. But I will also have to decline. Steve and Sam will look out for me."

Anya walked over and gave Nat a hug.

"Take care of him." Nat whispered.

"I will." Anya tightened the hug before releasing her mentor.

As Romanoff left, Steve and Anya stood in a comfortable silence. The large chapel was empty, the hundreds of people who had filled it not an hour ago had departed to carry on their lives. And one grieving man and one lost girl were left standing.

"What now?"

Steve looked over to Anya. 'What do you want to do?"

She looked up at him with big eyes. "I don't know. Is it wrong of me for missing them? I've only been part of the team for a short while but they have become my family. I don't want to be separated from anyone like I was because of the experiments. It feels…wrong."

Steve put his arm around her a pulled her closer. "I know. I miss them too."

"I know what we are doing is right. If we don't take a stand, we will never get a say in our own lives. But, this is hurting our family. And I can't bear to lose anyone else."

Steve paused. "Anya, I keep hearing you say anyone else, but you've never mentioned the people you've lost. You've always kept that part of your past a secret. Who do you mean?"

Anya stiffened. "I didn't think you'd pick up on that."

"Of course I would. I've been with you almost every day for the past several months. I've learned when something is bothering you."

Anya sighed. "I suppose you're right. I did lose one person very dear to me. Someone you actually know very well."

Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Pietro Maximoff." A line of moisture filled her eyes.

"Wanda's brother?" Steve was shocked. "He was with you in the experiments…"

She nodded. "Pietro, Wanda, and I all signed up together because we all shared the same interests, but my relationship with the twins started long before the experiments. Pietro was…my first love. We wanted to get married when everything was over. And then we went into hibernation together, and when I woke up…he was gone."

Anya let a small sob release and leaned into Steve.

"I had no idea. Why haven't you told anyone?"

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. "It was Wanda's and I's burden. In order to move forward with my life, I had to let Pietro go. Wanda has been helping me, but it hasn't been easy. That's why I can't lose anyone else. You are my new family. I can't bear to lose another person I care about."

Steve gently rubbed her back. "Unfortunately I can't promise that, Anya. But I can promise that everyone cares for you and loves you. You are an Avenger, despite anything SHIELD or Secretary Ross says. You are one of us."

In that moment, Sam reentered the room and Anya stepped away from Steve, composing herself.

"What's the plan, Cap? The rest of the team is arriving in Vienna to sign the Accords."

Steve nodded slowly. "We're gonna lay low. The world can worry about the Accords, we need to worry about ourselves. Sam, I need you to keep an eye on the situation. Please inform me if anything else happens."

Sam nodded. "Will do. And speaking of situations, there's a certain someone waiting for you out in the lobby. She wanted to talk."

Steve punched Sam in the shoulder for his ridiculous face before exiting, reassuring Anya he would be right outside.

"They know each other, right?" Anya asked Sam once Steve had left. "Before he knew she was Peggy's niece."

Sam gave a light grin. "They've had their run ins a couple times. She was actually stationed to spy on him before they became friends."

Anya smiled. "Well that explains his nervous behavior. He obviously has a thing for her."

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing gets by you, does it?"

She smirked. "Not usually."

"Things are gonna be different around here. Are you ready for that?"

Anya grew sober. "I have for awhile. I've always known the dangers I could face."

"That we'll face," Sam corrected. "You still have Steve and I, and the rest of the team for that matter. Even though we're going through a little rough patch, there will always be greater things happening that will bring us back together."

Sam's phone suddenly lit up and he grabbed it.

"Shit."

"What happened––" Anya called after him as he raced out of the room.

 _"_ _A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of the suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations."_

Anya stood in the surveillance room with Steve, Sam, and Sharon as they watching the headlines share of the tragic accident. It was already nationwide news that Bucky was the assassin and Anya could see the obvious pain coming from Steve's stature.

"I have to go to work." Sharon had ended her call with SHIELD.

Steve just nodded and met her eyes, relaying the message to stay safe.

As she left, the three were left to discuss their options.

"What should we do, Steve." Sam crossed his arms.

"Is there even another option? We go to Vienna."

Anya pursed her lips. "You're going to find Bucky, aren't you. And try to reason with him before SHIELD can find his whereabouts."

Steve threw on his jacket. "That's the plan, but first we have to get to Vienna to make sure the team is okay."

A few short hours later, Anya watched in stealth as Steve called Nat from across the street. Nat was fine, just shaken but was pleading with Steve not to get involved.

Shifting around, her eyes focused on a lone man on a bench. He was covered in blood, slumped shoulders, and expressionless face. Anya recognized him as the crown prince of Wakanda, the same prince who had just lost his father. Standing up, he began to falter down the sidewalk, and Anya could not ignore the strong amounts of pain radiating off of his back. Moving swiftly, she raced over to his side, being careful not to show her face. She sent a small pulse of her energy out which will confuse the crowd long enough to ignore the direct place where she was standing.

"Are you okay?"

The Wakadian prince was shocked as he looked down at the small women in front of him.

"And who are you suppose to be?" His accent was thick and powerful.

"A concerned bystander." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I know the face of a grieving man and I know the face of a man wanting revenge."

He stiffened. "I would not concern yourself with my troubles, little one. I have a path laid out for me which I must follow. My father will not have died in vain."

She grasped his arm, staring firmly into his eyes. "Remeber what your father stood for: peace. Do not let his name go down in blood and revenge; never forget what he stood for."

Sensing that Steve had ended his call, she sent out another pulse of energy, moving away from the Wakandian and down the unsuspecting street until she was back at Steve's side.

"Anya, where did you go?" He cupped the side of her face, checking for any cuts or scrapes.

"Please, Steve." She lightly pulled away from his grasp but still remained close. "I had a certain matter that needed to be taken care of. A certain conversation that could not be left unsaid."

Steve tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but Sam suddenly appeared in their group.

"Sharon found him. She's meeting us at a drop spot with the information."

"Perfect." Anya quickly wrapped her hands around Steve's arms. "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

The three disappeared into the street as the people around them all searched for any trace of evidence that could lead them to the assassin: Bucky Barnes.

 ***Sorry for the less dramatic chapter, but a lot is revealed in this one. The next chapter will be posted shortly and we will finally meet Barnes! Please review, it keeps me motivated.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _I love you."_

 _"_ _I love you too, my sparrow." Pietro stroked her hair placing soft kisses on her cheek. The two were cuddling on the couch in the run down apartment the three of them share. Wanda had already retired for bed. Tomorrow marked the day of the experiments. They had gone earlier today and were accepted, given instructions to report first thing tomorrow morning._

 _"_ _What do you think shall happen?" Anya gently trailed her fingers up and down his arm._

 _"_ _They plan on using us. Plan on turning us into weapons." Anya snuggled closer into his arms._

 _"_ _But don't worry, our sacrifice will result in great things. We will finally get revenge on what the great Iron Man has done to us."_

 _Anya sat up turning around to face him before cupping his face in her hands._

 _"_ _If I shall not make it, I want you to know that I shall love you forever. No one else can ever take your place in my heart."_

 _"_ _Shhh…" Pietro kissed her forehead. "You shall make it. We both will, because our love is strong. How else am I suppose to make you my wife?"_

 _Anya smiled slightly.  
"And if I were to not make it, I hope you know that I will always be with you. I will never stop being at your side."_

 _She leaned in, slowly placing her lips on his. The two kisses passionately in the small room, with only the dim light from the fire outlining their bodies. In that moment their fears of the future were forgotten, their thoughts only focusing on the present._

"Are you sure you're alright, sparrow?"

"Yes, I am fine." Wanda and Anya have been conversing over the phone for the last twenty mins while Steve, Sam, and Sharon all conversed at the countertop of the small bar they were in.

"What are you going to do?" Wanda's voice crackled through the cellphone.

Anya paused. "I'm sorry, Wanda. I don't think I call tell you. With you still being at Stark headquarters, its dangerous to know my location."

"I understand. I just wish I could be there with you."

"Me too." Anya felt the familiar pang in her heart. Wanda was her family, her true family before the Avengers had accepted her. They both shared an inseparable bond that only they can describe.

In that moment, Steve glanced over at her, nodding to clarify that he knew where Bucky was hiding out.

"Alright, Wanda. I am going to have to leave you now. But this won't be for long. I will see you again soon."

"Stay safe, little sparrow. Know that I love you."

"You too." She hung up the phone as Steve and Sam walked over to her.

"Everything okay?" Steve placed his arm on her back.

She smiled. "Yes. I was just talking with Wanda. What's the plan?"

"We know where Barnes is and were headed over their now." Sam messing with a tech watch on his wrist, doing some calculations.

"Let's move."

The apartment was quiet when Steve and Anya entered, both in battle armor. The single mattress was made, pressed up against the corner and the lights were turned off.

Anya was looking at the dozens of newspaper clippings scattered across the coffee table while Steve picked up a leather journal.

 _"_ _Heads up guys."_ Sam's voice came over the intercom. _"German Special Forces, approaching from the south."_

"Understood."

Hearing Anya's gasp, Steve turned around to see Bucky standing in the room. Anya quickly pulled in every, holding up her hands while sparks emanated from them.

Steve stood cautiously. "Do you know me?"

Barnes paused for a moment. "You're Steve. I read about you in a museum. The girl however, I have no idea."

"Anastasia Belikov, a friend." Anya lowered her arms, wanting to make her intentions clear.

 _"_ _They've set the perimeter._ "

"I know you are nervous," Steve stepped forward slowly. "and you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying."

Bucky started shaking his head. "I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore."

 _"_ _They're entering the building."_

Steve fixed his shield. "Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."

"That's smart. Good strategy."

Anya couldn't help but glance over James Bucannon Barnes. Equal in height with Steve, their similarities stopped there. Muscular built with dark shoulder-length hair hid under a baseball cap, he captured perfectly the appearance of a tortured soul. His face was hard, with piercing blue eyes analyzing his means of escape from the small room. She had seen pictures before, ones Steve had shown her from when they were friends and it was shocking to see how much a person could change.

 _"_ _They're on the roof. I'm compromised."_

Footsteps could be heard coming from outside the door, trudging up the metal stairs.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck."

Barnes started taking his glove off his metal hand, not looking up. "It always ends in a fight."

 _"_ _Five seconds."_

Steve quickly pulled Anya closer to him, still focused on Barnes. "You pulled me from the river. Why?"

"I don't know."

 _"_ _Three seconds."_

"Yes, you do." Steve quickly looked to Anya. "Stay safe."

 _"_ _Breach! Breach! Breach!"_

Grenades broke through the windows and Steve defected them with his shield. Using her energy, Anya was able to launch them back out of the window before they went off. Shouts in German could be heard before the door began giving way.

Barnes pulled up his mattress, blocking sniper's shot coming in through the window before launching his metal table at the door, wedging it so there was no access.

Soldiers burst through the windows and one-v-ones began in the small setting.

Anya sent a powerful energy blast at her man and knocked him unconscious against the wall. Barnes and Steve both made short work of their guys as well, Bucky being slightly more aggressive.

As the back door shot open, Bucky tried launching himself out, only to be stopped as Steve grabbed his arm. "Bucky, stop! You're going to kill someone."

Bucky flung Steve over his should onto his back. Leaning back, he punched at Steve, only to miss, creating a hole near Steve's face. As he grabbed his emergency bag, Barnes stared Steve dead in the eyes. "I'm not going to kill anyone."

He flung the bag out of the open door before turning and blocking the shots from the German across the room.

He stalked across the room, grabbing the man in the face before flinging him to the ground. Wrenching the metal table free of the door, he held back his hand to punch it down but Anya stopped him.

"Wait." Taking a deep breath, she blasted the door back free of its hinges, causing all the soldiers to fall over.

Barnes gave her the briefest glance, pausing for only a moment before dashing out of the door, followed closely behind by Steve.

As both men began fighting down the stairway filled with German soldiers, Anya stood at the top, watching quietly. A bead of sweat had formed at her brow, and she felt the stirring of her power in her stomach desperate to get out.

Have to remain in control, have to fight it. She watched at Barnes jumped over the railing, falling several stories before catching himself on of the floors. Shaking the dust off, he took a deep breath and ran through an open apartment, laughing himself out the back door, into the air, before barely landing on the building across the larger gap. Steve was still struggling on the stairs, and Anya knew that they couldn't let Barnes get away.

Calming herself down and pushing her wild energy back inside of her, she turned and raced through Bucky's apartment before launching herself off of the balcony. It was easy to manipulate the energy in the air to glide easily over the buildings. She saw Barnes running, bag over his shoulder as he attempts to get away. A large black shadow, coming from off the rafters ascended down, tackling Barnes and cutting off his getaway. It was a man, dressed in a black body suit with a feline mask covering his face. Retracting silver claws, he advanced on Barnes with flexible and deadly moves. As the unknown man was making progress in defeating Barnes, Anya swooped down and blasted the man off of him. She pinned him down with her powers as Barnes stood up, and she noticed Steve and Sam both arriving on scene as well.

A helicopter came into view and began blasting them with a machine gun, As they scrambled for cover, Sam flew in and kicked the tail of the copter, sending it spiraling away.

Barnes took the opportunity and sprinted away, launching himself over another wall and out of sight. Temporarily distracted, the masked man kicked out Anya's feet from underneath her, freeing himself as she hit the ground hard. He wasted no time in going after what seemed his target, Barnes.

"Come on!" Steve yelled to Anya as he launched himself off the building over to where Barnes and the man was running away.

Grumbling, Anya pulled herself up and noticed the helicopter had found its way back to the scene, once again opening fire on the people. He energy surged forward inside of her, an almost overwhelming range came from within and she held up her hands, blasting it from the sky. She watched in horror as it crashed to the ground, going off in a burst of fire. Her energy continued to spiral, shooting out in large bursts of waves and decimating anything in sight.

Have to stop, have to control. Anya sank to her knees fighting to control her powers, the area surrounding her was lit in flames, Steve and Barnes were no where to be seen.

Too distracted by her pain, she failed to notice the small team of soldiers closing in on her. Too overwhelmed with grief, she couldn't fight as one of them stuck a syringe in her neck from behind her.

A single tear trailed down her cheek as the world goes black, and she is grabbed by unknown arms taking her away from Steve and Bucky.

Meanwhile, Steve is racing for his life through the underground tunnel as Bucky and the man run ahead of him. Police cars are scattered all around trying to get the three men before they can get away.

"Stand down!" As the car advances closer, Steve takes the opportunity to jump, landing heavily on the windshield before grabbing onto the car. As it stops, Steve jerks the driver out from the vehicle before assuming the wheel, using easier methods to catch up with the others.

As Steve passes the unknown man, the man jumps onto the room, taking hold and refusing to let go and Steve swerves to throw him off.

"Sam I can't shake this guy." Steve says to him intercom.

"Right behind you."

More police cars enter the tunnel and try to block Steve's car from passing. He narrowly avoids them but more follow in their place.

As them emerge out of the tunnel onto the street, Barnes is able to wrestle a motorcycle off of a civilian and speed off, still followed closely by the unknown man and Steve.

The masked man, still holding onto the car, attempts to launch himself forward to grab Bucky, only to be kicked back and sent into the traffic. Hearing a grunt, Steve briefly glances back to see him holding onto Sam who finally caught up to the party.

As the are about to leave yet another tunnel, Barnes drops a grenade which causes the entrance to collapse. The man leaps forwards, just catching the wheel of the motorcycle causing Barnes to be detained as Steve nearly avoids being crushed by the debris and Sam is forced to stay behind.

Police cars surround the scene, as the three men stand in silence as their chances of escape are gone. Another force, that of the War Machine aka Rhodey also arrive on scene.

"Stand down, now."

Steve sighs as he places he shield back on his back.

"Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal."

The soldiers rush forward and detain Barnes, placing his hands in cuffs and forcing him to the ground. Sam is recovered from behind the debris and he's place next to Steve before they both are also detained.

The unknown man, sheathing his claws, removes his mask to reveal the Wakandian prince, T'Challa.

"Your highness." Rhodey shakes his head sadly.

As the men are escorted to their vehicles, Steve turns to Rhodey.

'Where is Anya?"

Rhodey crosses his arms. "She no longer concerns you, Cap."

"No." Steve struggles with his restraints. "I need to know she's safe. Please, where is she?"

"She's fine. We got her back on the roof, she's already on her way back to the station."

Dread filled Steve's chest. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

Cold. Cold. It was very cold when Anya opened her eyes. The room she was in was white. White walls, a single white door, and men dressed in white clothes. She was lying on a table. Attempting to sit up, her heart lurched when she noticed her hands chained to her sides and her mouth gagged. To her horror, she realized she was in a medical room. She began to struggle, pulling on her restraints as she tried to use the energy around her. Weak, she was so weak and her head was spinning.

"Anastasia." A man walked over to her bedside. "Awake at last."

Panic filled her when she realized she was too weak to escape. He dark eyes widened with fear.

"Hush, hush." The man said, reaching for a syringe. "I have no means of harming you. We just need to keep you contained until we know how to control those nifty little powers of yours."

Anya tried to scream as the man leaned forward, pressing the tip of the syringe to her neck. Feeling the sharp prick of the needle, she winced as the cold liquid entered her system.

"Sleep." The man whispered. "Try not to worry about the future. We don't know what will happen to yours."

The blackness swarmed her head, lessening her vision until she was trapped in her own body unable to move.

 _Help me._

 *** So I decided to post early because I will be leaving tomorrow on a mini-vacation and not get back until after Christmas so I will post today and then hopefully tomorrow morning as well to make up for my time away.**


End file.
